Game story idea series1
by rmzlightning
Summary: Just an idea for a video game story ive been thinking about


Z sector story

By

Robert Cook Jr

In 3070 humans underwent a great loss one that in fact forced them into space unknown to meet creatures they would've never dreamed of meeting. This loss was so great that it forced humanity to face the greatest fear they had ever known. That fear was the unknown the universe beyond there planet earth. As you see this loss was indeed the death of earth itself how it happened is a mystery. All anyone knows is that this loss forever changed mankind and sent them in a direction of self-improvement. When earth was destroyed, the remaining humans took flight in a massive dreadnaught called mother Gaia. The humans met aliens for the first time during this voyage. They made both friends and enemies alike their friends gave them material to survive for eons. Weapon's that could turn the tide of any war in return for helping the alien race that provided them quell their enemies. As for what the enemies they made gave them was death upon hundreds and hundreds of human beings. However, mother Gaia couldn't sustain them for very long. As with planet earth mankind had soon overpopulated the dreadnaught. In 3240 they came up with a solution to create habitats for themselves that would sustain them and keep their race flourishing like they did on earth. The habitats were called sectors each sector was assigned a letter of the American alphabet. There 26 sections labeled sectors A-Z respectively. Mankind was split up and placed themselves among each of the sectors. One sector was known across the universe and was said to contain the best humans of the human race. This was sector was sector Z in 3314 sector Z was ahead of every other sector no one knows why not even sector Z itself. Every war sector Z was in they won, every disease sector Z encountered they cured. Some sectors admired sector Z while others were jealous and wanted whatever sector Z had that made them so great. One such sector was sector A the rivals of sector Z they were 2nd in terms of knowledge and power. However, sector Z was soon attacked by an unknown force. An alien race called the Kurai-Koso a race known as the impenetrable shields. Their bodies were known to be unbreakable nothing in the universe could pierce their skin. They were a warrior race, tyrants that took over planets through sheer muscle and numbers due to their impenetrable bodies. It wasn't until 3316 where the scientists of sector Z made a weapon capable of doing just that. It was called the light decimeter a gun shoots ultraviolent rays with such intensity it can pierce a black hole. The king of the kurai-koso grew worried because of this achievement and wanted to destroy sector Z. However, they couldn't achieve this alone the light decimator was already mass produced by the time the king learned of its existence. In order to take them by surprise he swallowed his pride as a warrior king and teamed up with another sector to sneak in and sabotage their equipment. All was according to plan the kurai-koso in one fell swoop destroyed sector Z. Unfortunately, the sector they teamed up with turned on the kurai-koso obliterated their race. Since then sector A had stood up as the new star for mankind. To this day no one knows the sector that teamed up with the kurai-koso. Enter 3356 one human was known throughout the universe as the best space detective ever his name was John Roberts. And what's more is he is from the legend that is sector Z. A ship flies through space a man weighing 300 pounds of pure muscle is piloting the ship. All of a sudden, he gets a distress call from sector C "Hello…Hello!?" said the person calling "is…. a-anybody there!?" he asks frantically. "Hello? Yes, you have reached John Roberts what's the emergency?" asked John. "Uh…John Roberts…. seriously!?" asked the man "Yes John Roberts… what was the problem?" asked John. "HOLY SHIT NO WAY!" the man yelled loudly "Sir the issue!" shouted John. "Oh... uh we are currently under attack by the gex" said the man "I am on my way" said John. John flies over the sector as he approaches he sees an explosion "Visa can you scan the ship and check the status of the crew members?" asked John. "Very well…... it seems a lot of the civilians of this sector were wiped out only a few escaped." "What else?" asked John "the militia of this sector are holding their own for the time being but are slowly losing ground" said Visa. "Send me down through the pod and hack yourself in and activate the self-repair systems" said John. "Understood" said Visa John then proceeds to get up and get inside a pod that his ship shot at the sector. As the pod through the vacuum of space it placed him in a suit of black and white armor. And equipped him with the latest weapons the pod crashes through part of the sector and lands behind a gun fight between the militia and the gex. John steps out of the pod checks his suit to see if everything is okay then rushes onward.


End file.
